The present invention generally relates to rotary recording medium reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a rotary recording medium reproducing apparatus which can be put into a state possible for inserting a rotary recording medium into the reproducing apparatus and put into a state possible for recovering the rotary recording medium from the reproducing apparatus, by the manipulation of a single switch.
Conventionally, disc cases constructed to accommodate a rotary recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as a disc) within a jacket and having a lid member for closing an opening of the jacket, in order to protect the disc from scratches, dirt, dust particles, and the like, have been proposed and reduced to practical use. A reproducing apparatus for reproducing a disc by operating together with the above type of a disc case, is constructed so that the disc is clamped and left at a predetermined position inside the reproducing apparatus by an operation in which the disc case accommodating the disc therein is inserted into and then pulled out from the reproducing apparatus. The disc left inside the reproducing apparatus is recovered within the case by an operation in which the empty disc case is inserted into and then pulled out from the reproducing apparatus.
In the above described type of a reproducing apparatus, the operator can reproduce a disc without directly handling the disc. However, since the above disc case is inserted into and pulled out of the reproducing apparatus through a long and narrow opening in the reproducing apparatus, the operator cannot see the inside of the reproducing apparatus from the outside. Thus, the operational state inside the reproducing apparatus cannot be visually detected directly. Therefore, it becomes necessary to prevent erroneous operations from being performed. That is, operations in which an attempt is made to insert a disc into the reproducing apparatus in a state where another disc is already inside the reproducing apparatus, and attempt is made to recover the disc when the reproducing apparatus is in a state where the disc cannot be recovered, must be prevented from being performed.